My Everything
by misakichan13
Summary: "Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh wanita itu, selain aku."/"Jangan takut, aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan menjagamu sampai suara detakan ini tak terdengar lagi,". Kyuhyun x OC, warning OOC. terimakasih buat dee-mochan


**Main cast : Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje, OC**

**Rated : T**

"Hahhh akhirnya selesai juga," Kim Hye Rin menghela nafas panjang.

Ia adalah seorang manager di sebuah cafe yang terletak di pusat kota Seol. Hye Rin selalu pulang saat keadaan cafe sudah gelap dan hampir larut malam. Pekerjaan membuatnya lupa waktu, kadang untuk makan pun ia tak ingat.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh berjalan sendirian, apalagi selarut ini," ujar seorang pria yang bersandar pada tembok sebuah toko bersebelahan dengan cafe tempat Hye Rin menghabiskan waktu setiap harinya.

"Aku tidak sendirian, seseorang selalu menungguku pulang. Selarut apapun itu, dia tetap menungguku." jawab Hye Rin dengan senyum seringainya.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, aku yakin kekasihmu tidak akan datang," tukas pria tersebut dengan mengukir evil smirk.

"Kekasihku akan menghajarmu sampai mati, jika ia tahu kau menggodaku," ujar Hye Rin menggertak.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengahajar siapapun yang menggoda wanita yang paling aku cintai ini," pria itu bangkit dari tempat ia bersandar dan menggandeng tangan Hye Rin mengisi sela-sela jarinya yang kosong.

"Kyu tapi aku lebih kuat darimu, kau yakin bisa berkelahi?" Kata Hye Rin sedikit mengejek.

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku ini seorang pria. Kekuatanku jauh lebih hebat dari wanita sepertimu," jawab Kyuhyun dan melempar pandangan mematikan.

"Baiklah aku percaya, tetapi aku juga akan berusaha untuk melindungimu."

"Mana ada wanita yang melindungi pria, aku lah yang akan melindungimu," mereka berlalu menembus angin malam menuju tempat yang selalu menunggunya pulang.

Pria tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih Kim Hye Rin. Kyuhyun selalu menunggu Hye Rin pulang setiap harinya. Mereka biasa berjalan kaki karna letak cafe tempat Hye Rin bekerja tidak jauh dari apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Hye Rin. Tentu saja mereka tidak tinggal bersama, kamar Kyuhyun berada satu lantai diatas kamar kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun selalu mengantarnya sampai pintu masuk apartemen Hye Rin. Pasangan kekasih itu akan berpisah dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Selamat malam cho," tukas Hye Rin sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Mimpi indah," ujar Kyuhyun berbisik

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah lelah menaiki sebuah tangga.

"Aku pulang," ujar Kyuhyun ketika membuka pintu kamar apartemennya.

Di dalamnya hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur dengan ruang tamu yang terdapat satu sofa ukuran sedang, dua sofa berukuran kecil yang terdapat di sisi-sisinya, dan juga 1 meja ditengahnya. Di samping ruang tamu, terdapat meja makan berukuran kecil dengan 2 kursi dan 1 meja bentuk persegi. Meja makan tersebut menyatu dengan dapur dengan peralatan masak yang sederhana. Cukup kecil, tetapi cukup untuk Kyuhyun yang hanya tinggal sendiri disana.

Apartemen yang Kyuhyun dan Hye Rin tempati bukanlah apartemen yang mewah. Hanya terdapat 5 lantai, dan hanya tangga yang menjadi penghubung untuk setiap lantainya. Cukup nyaman untuk sebuah tempat tinggal di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Seol. Hye Rin dilantai 2 dan Kyuhyun satu lantai diatasnya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, ia merebahkannya di ranjang berukuran single itu. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Tak ia pungkiri beberapa hari ini tubuhnya memberontak meminta istirahat. Tetapi pekerjaannya sungguh tak mendukung, kadang ia harus membawa pekerjaan kantor ikut pulang bersamanya dan membereskannya hingga menjelang pagi. Kesehatannya seringkali terbengkalai, robot pun akan rusak jika di pakai tanpa jeda. Begitupun manusia. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang profesional dalam bekerja, mungkin bisa disebut terlalu profesional.

Tubuh yang tadi ia rebahkan, perlahan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Matanya pun mulai terpejam, dan kemudian menutup sempurna.

"Selamat tidur Cho," bisik Hye Rin. Pesan itu terbawa oleh angin dan menghantarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun ke alam mimpinya.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Bangunlah Cho, kau bisa terlambat nanti." Ucap Hye Rin sambil menyibakan gorden kamar Kyuhyun.

Cahaya matahari mulai memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar Kyuhyun.

"Engghh," suara lenguhan Kyuhyun.

Di pagi hari Hye Rin selalu membangunkan Kyuhyun dan membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Ya, walaupun hanya roti bakar dengan selai kacang dan segelas susu coklat hangat. Hye Rin bisa memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun kapanpun, Kyuhyun-lah yang memberinya kunci cadangan.

"Kyu, bangunlah. Kau membuatku terlambat juga," ujar Hye Rin kesal.

"Engghhh, baiklah aku bangun." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Kyu, kau sakit?" Hye rin menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang sayu, dan wajahnya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur," jawab Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Hye rin mendekati Kyuhyun untuk memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau demam? Sudah ku bilang tubuhmu ini juga perlu istirahat kyu, kau malah bekerja siang dan malam tanpa istirahat." Hye Rin menatap Kyuhyun cemas.

" Kau ini seperti eomaku, cerewet sekali," ejek Kyuhyun

"Hari ini kau harus istirahat penuh. Tidak ada laptop, berkas-berkas kerja, ponsel, dan PSP. Kau tidak boleh beranjak dari tempat tidur."

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa melarangku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, atau kau mau PSP mu kusita selama seminggu?" Hye Rin mengembangkan evil smirk nya.

"Jangan! Jangan sita PSP ku, aku akan menurutinya." Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

PSP adalah benda yang sangat Kyuhyun cintai setelah Hye Rin. Sisi kekanak-kanakkan nya muncul saat memainkan PSP nya.

Hye Rin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kesal, Ia menuju dapur dan membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

Di kamar, Kyuhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan kepalanya sangat berat. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Hye Rin masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan sebuah nampan yang berisikan semangkuk bubur, segelas air, dan obat penurun demam.

"Makanlah dan minum obatnya, setelah itu kau harus tidur." Hye Rin menyodorkan bubur dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Baiklah ahjuma," ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkikik melihat wajah yang terlihat kesal. Menurut Kyuhyun wajah kesal Hye Rin terlihat lucu.

"Kau tidak menyuapiku? Bubur ini sangat panas, aku lelah jika harus terus meniupnya" ujar Kyuhyun manja.

Hye Rin mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan sifat manjanya, tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Jangan menjemputku, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Tukas Hye Rin

"Tapi kau harus pulang lebih cepat."

"Akan kuusahakan."

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Kyuhyun meminum obatnya dan kembali tertidur lelap.

"Cepatlah sehat Kyu," bisik Hye Rin seraya membenarkan selimut Kyuhyun

Hye Rin beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Ia bergegas untuk segera menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja. Sudah terlambat, tetapi posisinya sebagai seorang manager sangat dibutuhkan. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak datang sama sekali.

...

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan cahaya senja berwarna jingga dan matahari yang hampir bersembunyi. Tidur cukup lama membuat tubuhnya membaik. Demamnya turun dan kepalanya tak seberat tadi pagi. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju dapur, tertidur sepanjang hari membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering. Setelah minum beberapa gelas, ia duduk di meja makan berukuran kecilnya itu dan menemukan secarik kertas berisi pesan.

"Aku membuatkanmu banyak bubur di panci. Hangatkan dan makanlah yang banyak. Jika kau tidak menghabiskannya, kau yang akan kuhabisi." Kyuhyun bergidik, ia membayangkan wajah Hye Rin saat membacanya.

"Kau adalah wanita yang paling menakutkan yang pernah kutemui Kim Hye Rin," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Tidak ada PSP, ponsel, dan laptop. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hye Rin benar-benar ingin membuatku mati karena bosan," gumam Kyuhyun.

Ia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi, Ia hanya mengganti-ganti channel nya dan kemudian mematikan televisinya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kecil yang terletak di samping dapurnya. Angin malam menerpa wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Ia memandang hiruk pikuk kota Seol yang seakan tak pernah tidur. Lampu-lampu yang terang, toko-toko di sepanjang jalan, dan iklan di layar besar meramaikan kota ini.

Sedetik kemudian pikirannya melayang ia membayangkan seorang wanita dengan senyum manis. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya ikut tersenyum, menurutnya senyum milik Hye Rin adalah yang termanis yang pernah ia lihat. Karena bukan hanya bibirnya yang membentuk lengkungan, tetapi matanya pun tersenyum seperti bulan sabit. Kyuhyun menyukai semua yang ada pada Hye Rin. Senyumnya, sifat keras kepalanya, suara cerewetnya, wajah kesalnya, ia menyukai semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Di tempat lain, Hye Rin tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pulang cepat jika pekerjaanku menumpuk seperti ini. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa sudah makan? Apa demamnya sudah turun? Apa..." Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Hye Rin saat ini, ia datang terlambat tadi pagi dan sekarang pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk untuk dikerjakan. Hye Rin tidak yakin bisa pulang lebih cepat. Tidak datang terlambat pun pekerjaannya selesai setidaknya pukul 10.00 malam, bagaimana jika Hye Rin datang terlambat. Mungkin akan selesai larut malam.

Perkiraannya benar, ia selesai tepat tengah malam. Sebelum pulang tak lupa ia memastikan untuk mengunci cafenya itu. Jalan yang biasanya ia lalui sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Hye Rin merasa seperti diikuti dari belakang. Tetapi Ia tak begitu memikirkannya, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana bisa sampai apartemennya dengan segera. Ia mempercepat jalannya semampu yang ia bisa.

Di apartemen, Kyuhyun terus menatap jam "Kau membuatku khawatir, mengapa belum pulang? Ini sudah sangat malam," gumam Kyuhyun cemas. Hatinya gelisah memikirkan Hye Rin yang belum juga pulang.

Di jalan yang sepi...

Perasaan Hye Rin benar, ia diikuti oleh empat orang lelaki yang mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari cafe. Semakin cepat ia berjalan, semakin cepat preman itu mengikutinya. Hye Rin pun berhenti dan membalikan badannya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Hye Rin geram.

Preman itu pun mulai mendekati Hye Rin dan kemudian mengepungnya di tengah.

"Waw, ternyata dia galak juga yah." Kata salah seorang preman tersebut.

"Kalian mau uangku? Ini ambil semua uangku dan berhenti mengikutiku," ujar Hye Rin sambil menyodorkan tasnya. Jantungnya bedegup kencang. Ia sungguh takut, tetapi ia tidak memperlihatkan wajah ketakutannya.

"Wanita ini ternyata manis juga yah," preman itu menyentuh dagu Hye Rin.

"Hentikan! Kau berani-beraninya menyentuhku," gertak Hye Rin. Amarahnya sudah memuncak, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan satu buah tendangan dan tepat mengenai perut salah satu preman tersebut. Preman itu jatuh tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri dijalan.

"Sudah manis ternyata jago berkelahi juga. Kau tidak akan bisa melawan kami,"

"Pegang tangannya! Aku mau lihat dia bisa apa sekarang," ucap preman itu kepada kedua temannya. Mungkin ia adalah ketua dari sekumpulan preman tersebut.

Kedua tangan Hye Rin di pegang dengan sangat kuat oleh kedua preman itu kemudian ia didorong hingga menyentuh tembok

"Apa yang kau mau?" Lirih Hye Rin setengah berbisik.

"Aku tidak mau apapun, yang kami mau hanya wanita cantik sepertimu." Kata ketua preman itu sambil mengangkat dagu Hye Rin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun, berteriak hingga kehilangan suara pun tak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami."

Tak ada yang bisa Hye Rin lakukan sekarang, kemampuan Taekwondo nya pun tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, dan ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"K-kyu," lirih Hye Rin tanpa suara.

Hye Rin hanya bisa menutup matanya dan pasrah. Namun, sedetik kemudian...

"Lepaskan dia sekarang!" Kyuhyun berteriak dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun datang di saat yang tepat. Perasaannya yang tak tenang menuntunnya sampai disini. Berlari secepat angin untuk mengetahui jawaban dari perasaan gelisahnya. Dugaanya benar, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hye Rin.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh wanita itu, selain aku." Ucap Kyuhyun berteriak dengan amarah yang meledak.

"Kyu? Apa itu kau?" Desis Hye Rin ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Ada pahlawan ternyata, kau siapa? Kekasih wanita itu? Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa apa-apa hahahah," kata ketua preman itu dengan nada meremehkan.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang tepat mengenai wajah preman itu. Kedua temannya yang memegang tangan Hye Rin pun membantu ketuanya yang jatuh, untuk bangkit.

Hye Rin hanya bisa terduduk lemas, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis. Sekuat apapun seorang wanita, jika merasa sangat ketakutan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Kyuhyun bisa membuat semua preman tadi lari ketakutan. Ya.. Walaupun menyisakan luka lebam dan darah di sudut bibirnya.

Setelah melawan preman tersebut Kyuhyun menghampiri Hye Rin yang terduduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya dan belum berhenti menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas sambil membantu Hye Rin berdiri.

Hye Rin yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa, reflek memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Isak tangisnya semakin kencang terdengar.

"Kyu aku sangat takut," ucap Hye Rin dengan isakan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau bersamaku sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Hye Rin yang gemetar dan cengkraman tangannya yang erat memeluk tubuhnya seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Hye Rin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Ia menyesap aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang baginya adalah aromaterapi yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung dan kepala Hye Rin untuk memberinya rasa aman.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Hye Rin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, karena aku kau terluka seperti ini," ucap Hye Rin dengan linangan air mata.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Hye Rin.

"Melihatmu ketakutan seperti tadi, rasanya lebih sakit dari mendapatkan luka-luka ini," Kyuhyun menyibakan rambut Hye Rin yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku sangat takut kyu," mata Hye Rin menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat besar.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk erat tubuh Hye Rin, dan mencium pucuk kepala Hye Rin.

"Jangan takut, aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan menjagamu sampai suara detakan ini tak terdengar lagi,"

Hye Rin dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara detakan jantung Kyuhyun, suaranya seperti irama yang indah. Dan Hye Rin yakin tidak akan sanggup jika ia tak mendengar irama detakan itu lagi.

"Saat tadi kau berkelahi, aku sangat takut jika aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi," ujar Hye Rin dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang hangat.

"Kau bisa berjalan? Atau mau ku gendong?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menggoda

"Tentu saja bisa, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Hye Rin mendengus kesal.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan, jadi kau harus menggendongku hingga apartemen." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Yang benar saja! Kau itu sangat berat," ujar Hye Rin protes.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita bergantian. kau meenggondongku hingga pintu apartemen dan aku menggendongmu dari pintu luar sampai pintu kamarmu. Menurutku itu cukup adil," ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak mau, itu tidak adil!"

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Hye Rin, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen.

Kyuhyun tahu betul cara untuk menenangkan Hye rin. Wajah Hye Rin tidak setegang dan setakut sebelumnya. Senda gurau dan di selingi dengan tawa, terdengar di sepanjang jalan itu.

Hye Rin selalu merasa aman di dekat Kyuhyun. Pria seperti Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bersikap romantis. Tapi Kyuhyun masih punya banyak cara untuk menunjukan cintanya.

Di Apartemen.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu disini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk sofa ruang tamu Hye Rin

Kyuhyun yakin masih ada perasaan takut di hati Hye Rin. Tetapi ia berusaha setegar mungkin untuk menutupinya, dan isi hati Hye Rin selalu bisa di tebak dengan tepat oleh Kyuhyun.

Hye Rin tidak bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Ia lebih suka memendamnya dan menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Tetapi Kyuhyun selalu bisa membaca apa yang ia pendam di hatinya. Mungkin Kyuhyun lebih mengerti perasaan Hye Rin dari pada Hye Rin sendiri.

"Kyu, aku tidak bisa tidur." Hye Rin keluar menuju ruang tamunya

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa tidur, sekarang berbaringlah." Kyuhyun menggiring Hye Rin hingga tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Hye Rin.

Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Hye Rin

_Ee sesang malroneun pyo hyeon harsu ga obseo__.__  
__Kalsu reok beok cha eo reu neun neo reul hyang han nae ma eum__.__  
__Ee sesang saem eu reo he ah rir seu ga obseo__.__  
__Deo hae do deo hae man ga neun kkeutt obsneun nae sarang__.__  
__Keu nu gu deo__.__  
__Neo mankeum nal uttkae nareul ulkkae han saram obsseosseo__.__  
__Na dabjin anhjiman__._

Suara lembut berwarna biru milik Kyuhyun membuat Hye Rin terhanyut didalamnya. Hye Rin selalu mengaggumi suaranya.

_Eonjaena noege ikyo beon jeoki obseo__  
__Saranghae jimyeon jil seureok nae kaseumeun haengbokhae__  
__Neol hyanghan saranghae yoo hyeogi kani obseo__  
__Manyagae ittageo haedo mannyeonil ttenikka__  
__Himgyeowodo naegyeottae isseojwo__  
__Naui jeonbureul da__  
__Irhneun da haedo neol jikkyo jeul kkoya_

"Selamat tidur Kyu," ucap Hye Rin dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

_You my every, my everything love for you_

Tepat pada lirik terakhir, mata Hye Rin menutup sempurna.

"Selamat tidur wanitaku," bisik Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan selimut Hye Rin.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Hye Rin dengan mengendap, ia tak ingin membangunkan Hye Rin.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu Hye Rin. Wajahnya masih terasa perih, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat perkelahian tadi. Tapi rasa lelahnya mengalahkan segalanya. Sebentar saja ia berbaring, ia langsung terlelap menyusul Hye Rin ke alam mimpi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Hye Rin beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat

"Kau sangat bodoh Cho, tidur dengan luka seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ini terinfeksi?" Hye Rin berdecak.

Hye Rin hanya berpura-pura tidur untuk membuat Kyuhyun tertidur. Hye Rin yakin Kyuhyun sangat mencemaskannya. Dan ia lupa untuk mencemaskan tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuhyun akan menolak jika Hye Rin mengobati lukanya. Karena menurutnya ini adalah luka kecil dan membiarkannya sembuh dengan sendirinya. Dan dengan cara ini lah Hye Rin mengobatinya tanpa harus beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun yang keras kepala.

Setelah yakin jika Kyuhyun tidur dengan nyenyak, ia mengambil kotak obat yang tersimpan di lemari kamarnya.

Dengan lembut ia membasuh luka itu dengan air hangat dan kapas. Setelah di bersihkan, ia memberikan obat dan memplester lukanya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Cho," bisik Hye Rin dan menyelimutinya.

Luka sesakit apapun tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan melihat orang yang kita sayangi tersakiti. Jika kita bisa memindahkan rasa sakit ke manapun kita mau, cinta rela menggantikan dan merasakan sakitnya demi dia yang mereka sayangi.

* * *

**A/N: setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa publish ff ini. arigato gozaimasu buat dee-mochan yang udah bantuin aku ngedit ini, love you~ kkkk. kayaknya ffn kebanyakan ff yg pairing gitu yah. sayangnya aku nggak bisa bikin ff yaoi. buat yang udah mampir buat baca, gomawo^^ *bow. kalo sempet, di review juga boleh kkk. buat yang nggak suka ff Kyuhyun x OC maaf yah**


End file.
